The present invention relates to an editing system for editing source video data imaged by a video camera or the like, and more particularly, is suitably applicable to an editing system for editing material to be promptly reported like sports and news broadcasting.
Heretofore, as this type of editing system, a system using a video tape recorder (hereinafter, it is referred as VTR for short) as recording means for recording edit material has been provided. In this editing system, live images such as sports and news, are sequentially recorded by the VTR, and the recorded images are read out as edit material to edit programs.
In the case of handling the live images such as sports and news, an editing system is required that can rapidly edit to provide exciting images having presence to audience. In the conventional editing system, however, since the VTR is used as a recording medium, a time for head-search, fast-forwarding, or rewinding of the VTR are needed, the VTR must be controlled till immediately before on the air. It causes a problem that editing operation cannot be performed speedy. A considerable time is required only for dubbing video data in which for example, recorded video data is temporary recorded to a video tape for material as editing material, or the final video program finally completed as the result of edition is recorded to a video tape for broadcasting, moreover, each equipment such as a VTR must be operated for dubbing, thereby, it causes a problem that the operation becomes complicated.
Furthermore, in the conventional editing system, when in editing, various devices are needed in addition to VTR: a plurality of monitors to confirm record images and edit images, etc. It causes a problem that system structure becomes larger. Additionally, since various devices must be operated, there is a problem that operation becomes complicated.
As described above, the conventional editing system is not considered to efficiently perform editing work in restricted environments at the scene, and handle materials wanting a real-time characteristic, such as sports broadcasting and a news report; it has been insufficient in usability.
Considering the above points, the present invention provides an editing system capable of easily recording video data being material and the final video program generated as the result of edition, etc., on a predetermined recording medium, and having further improved usability.
To solve the above problems, in the present invention, an editing system for editing source video data is equipped with a recording/reproducing device which has the first recording/reproducing means for recording video data on a random-access recording medium and for reproducing the video data recorded on the first recording medium at the same time, the second recording/reproducing means for recording video data on the predetermined second recording medium and for reproducing the video data recorded on the second recording medium at the same time, selecting means for supplying the video data reproduced by one of said first and second recording/reproducing means to another recording/reproducing means, and the first control means for controlling the recording and reproducing operation of said first and second recording/reproducing means and controlling the selecting operation of said selecting means, and a computer which has user interface means for entering instruction information to record said video data reproduced by one of said first and second recording/reproducing means by another recording/reproducing means, and the second control means for making said recording/reproducing means perform reproducing and recording operation corresponding to the instruction information by notifying said first control means of said recording/reproducing device, control information corresponding to said instruction information entered via said user interface means.
In this manner, video data recorded in one recording/reproducing means can be recorded to another recording/reproducing means by controlling the recording operation and the reproducing operation of the first and the second recording/reproducing means which are provided on a recording/reproducing device by control of a computer, so that only if instruction information is entered through the user interface means of the computer, for example, source video data recorded in a second recording medium brought from the outside can be easily dubbed to a first recording medium as editing material, furthermore, the video data of the final video program generated as the result of edition can be easily dubbed from a first recording medium to, for example, a second recording medium used in broadcasting. Thus, dubbing of editing material and dubbing of the final video program can be performed efficiently. Thereby, dubbing processing of video data can be performed efficiently comparing with the conventional case, so that an editing system having further improved usability can be realized.